Stephen Stills vs Himself
by raptorhino
Summary: When Stephen Stills finds himself going to Joseph's for more and more "recording" sessions, he finds his life losing any semblance of structure. A story about self-respect and acceptance. And more than one type of love. Smutty M/M with some brief M/F, though not every chapter will have sex.


**Notes:** So here it is. I've been wanting to write this story for a while, but I didn't want to sully my main account with smut. So rather than censoring myself, I decided to post the first chapter of this exciting tale in its intended, fully frontal, form. Now, I'm going to issue a warning. This chapter is pretty much just M/M smut, but later one we'll get (brief) M/F scenes. Some chapters won't even have sex at all. The sex is important, but it's not the only thing that drives the story forward.

Without further ado, here is my first chapter. If everything goes as planned, this story will be decently long. I know the Scott Pilgrim fandom is dying, but... I just wanted to contribute any way I could.

* * *

The first time Stephen Stills tried to open up to Joseph about his problems with Julie was also the first time Joseph almost suddenly dropped to his knees from his chair and started fumbling around with Stephen's belt in an attempt to yank it off.

"Wait… Dude… what are…" Stephen said, half-blushing and half-trying to get Joseph to sit back in his chair so they could get back to making a suitable album for the band.

Just as Joseph finally managed to slide the belt through the loops of Stephen's trousers, an act that took a bit more finesse than the bearded man initially thought, Stephen began to wonder exactly what he had said to Joseph that would make this seem like a logical course of action.

Was it when he vented that he just wasn't attracted to Julie anymore? Or the part where he mentioned being tired of women? Or was it the part when he said that he hadn't actually been _really_ attracted to a girl for close to six or seven years. No, it must've been the part when Stephen offhandedly mentioned that he wished more girls were like Joseph. Focused and blunt without being passive-aggressive.

He may have tacked on a bit at the end of that by cheekily saying that he wished girls came with full beards like Joseph, too. But that was a joke. He swore. He swore it was a joke!

And he buckled his hips so Joseph could more easily slide his pants down to his ankles, before unceremoniously kicking them off to the side next to Joseph's bed.

But it was a joke. And Joseph was probably just trying to see how far Stephen would take it.

Stephen let out a sigh of relief, as if a 50 pound weight came off his shoulders the moment Joseph's palm made contact with his rapidly engorging dick just beneath his boxers. Joseph finally took his eyes off of the prize and looked Stephen dead in the face, not as if he was asking for approval, but more like he was wordlessly telling Stephen that he had no say in the matter. And it may have been true. For all of his protesting a second ago, Stephen felt like he was melting in Joseph's hand.

Joseph's hand began stroking underneath Stephen's boxers.

Slowly.

Oh so slowly.

It was infuriating and it took all Stephen had to keep from just pushing Joseph's face right into his crotch.

With one more movement, Joseph guided Stephen's cock through the slit of his underpants. The cold air of Joseph's room felt refreshing when combined with Joseph's hot breath. Stills wondered what that was about. Joseph didn't have an A/C, and it was the height of summer. And the rest of the house was boiling hot.

Joseph pressed the man's cock against his lips, slowly stroking it against his beard. Stephen went mad with ecstasy. If only for just a moment.

Stephen was uncut, which Joseph found hotter than hell, but he wasn't about to tell Stephen that. He was aware of the power he had in this situation.

Joseph stroked Stephen's cock slightly faster, incorporating his wet lips into the motion by rubbing them against the section of flesh just below the head of Stephen's cock. Stephen threw his head back in sheer pleasure, but did his best to stifle his pleasured sigh, just in case Hollie and Kim could hear them through the walls.

Stephen finally made eye contact with Joseph again. He was desperate now, and found himself nodding his head in a mix of hunger and necessity. If this felt good, he needed to know how Joseph's mouth would do.

Without another word, Joseph got back onto his feet and sat back down on his chair. He didn't even look at Stephen as he put his headphones back on his ears and went clicking and slashing away at what was left of Sex Bob-Omb's _Kingdom Heartache_ , a song that Young Neil had actually contributed a great deal to and was, for all intents and purposes, decent. With a catchy bassline.

"Wait…" Stephen finally managed to produce enough saliva in his mouth to gulp. "Is that it? You're not gonna… finish the job?"

"Shut up," was all Joseph responded back. "Stop being a bitch and listen to this."

Stephen scrambled to put his headphones back on with his shaking hands. His cock was still erect through his boxers. And Joseph didn't even bother to look at it.

And the new four minute cut of the song finished. And Stephen was still rock hard. He didn't even bother to listen to Joseph's new version. His mind was still static-y from his encounter just a moment ago.

"I… uh… I have to go to the bathroom." Stephen rushed to sloppily put his pants back on. His boner still wasn't going down, so he had to resort to slipping it above the waistband of his pants and then hiding the rest of it with his sweatshirt.

As soon as he managed to get behind the safety of the bathroom door. He immediately went to work jerking off as quickly and furiously as he could. He didn't worry about what this whole experience meant, or why he was so worked up. He just kept imagining Joseph finally swallowing his cock whole. Going up and down. Up and down. And the thought of Joseph with an equally wanting look in his eye, happily, and with his tongue out, letting Stephen finish all over his face…

Faster than he would have liked, Stephen erupted, blowing ribbons of milky white cum all over his black sweater. While he recognized that would be a major inconvenience in about two minutes, he decided to bask in the waves of pleasure that formed the aftermath of his orgasm.

And then he realized that the shower had just stopped running. And someone had just slid the curtain back and was now in full view of Stephen, cock in hand, with jizz _all_ over his sweatshirt. And his beard and lips, he realized a moment after.

He went back to the realization that someone was in the bathroom with him. If it was Kim, she would _never_ let him live this down. Never. He would have to give her the first player controller for Mario Kart for _at least_ the next 6 months.

Don't be Kim.

Don't be Kim.

 _Don't be Kim._

Luckily, and he used that word very, _very_ loosely, he saw Hollie, black hair slick and wet, and breasts fully in view. Stephen was lucky that Kim had told him that Hollie was a bit of an exhibitionist, otherwise she might have screamed at the sight.

Hollie looked at Stephen, then at his still erect, but rapidly deflating cock, and then at Stephen again. She nodded approvingly. At what? Stephen had no idea. Then she said a single word.

"Joseph?"

Stephen was frozen.

Without another word, she bent over to one of the drawers next to the sink, and threw Stephen a ragged, but otherwise clean and fresh, towel.

"Clean yourself up. Throw it away after. And… yeah… definitely throw it away after."

Without another word, she exited the bathroom, parading down the hall completely nude with a smirk on her face. She dashed her fingers against Joseph's door as she finally got back to her room.


End file.
